I Object
by Morghen
Summary: On hold.
1. Chapter One: Teddy

**I Object**

It was a beautiful wedding, she couldn't deny that even if she tried. She had not wanted to come, she had dreaded this day since she received the laced invitation. Since her whole family was going she couldn't just skip it, it was her cousin's wedding, after all. It killed her to witness it, this was the wedding that she had dreamed about since she was a young child. The same location, the same color theme, and the same groom.

Teddy was all that she wanted, all that she needed, but he never knew. She had liked, no loved, him since she was ten and he was nineteen, that was seven years ago. Age did not matter to her, a silly number would never get in the way of her love for him. What was nine years anyway? Nothing, in Lily's opinion. She didn't know why she was in love with him, she never had actually thought about it. Was it his ever-changing hair, his goofy smile, maybe it was his twinkling eyes. No, those things were nice but they didn't matter to Lily, it was his personality. He could make a whole room of serious people laugh with just one joke, he could put her in a good mood no matter what was wrong with her. Teddy was intelligent too, he had everything she looked for in a guy. But it did not matter anymore, he was not hers and now he would never be.

Victoire had got to him first, her charm and flawless looks were enough to win any man over. That was what Lily never understood, she could have had any guy that she wanted, why did she have to pick Lily's Teddy? They were a cute couple, well everyone else thought so, but they never could get along like Lily got along with him. Victoire would never understand Teddy like Lily did, Lily was sure of that.

So there she sat, on a chair surrounded by her family, watching her one and only love marry her cousin. She wanted to be happy for them, she truly did, but she just was not able to. She was jealous of her cousin, she hated to feel that way but she knew it was true. Victoire was the only person in the world that could make her jealous, and she despised that. She didn't want to feel that way, she loved her cousin but her love for Teddy overrode it.

"Does anyone object to the union of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley?"

There was her last chance to stop this nightmare, to confess her true feelings to Teddy. She pushed herself up from her seat slowly, she could do this, she had to do this. If she didn't, she knew that she would regret it for the rest of her life. Almost to her feet, the strap of her silver high-heel shoe caught itself in her folding chair, causing her to trip and fall roughly to the ground.

Everyone looked over at her to see what the loud noise was about, Lily was so embarrassed, she could feel her cheeks turning as red as her hair. She rose to her feet, brushed off her deep blue dress robes, and cleared her throat. She had to do this, she could not just let Teddy slip through her fingers without a fight, he meant too much to her. Lily looked nervously around at all of the people staring at her, she was never one to talk in front of crowds.

She felt Ginny tug on the hem of her robes and whisper "Sit down," but she just shook her head and ignored her mother.

When she spoke her voice was little more than a squeak, just loud enough for everyone to hear her, "I object."

A hushed gasp traveled around the group of people and then the whispers started. Lily just blocked the voices out and focused on what she wanted to say.

Teddy looked at her, his face taking on a puzzled expression and he dropped Victoire's hands. "What do you mean?" he called out to her, his voice sounding confused.

"I…uhh…I…I love you, Teddy. I have always loved you and I always will," Lily told him, tears streaming down her freckled face. She could hear a faint buzz of people talking but she couldn't see them, all she could see was Teddy.

He looked at her awkwardly, his eye brows raised and his eyes widened, not sure what to say or what to do. He glanced back at Victoire, whose shocked look was quickly exchanged for one of outrage. This scared Lily, she had hoped that he would have said that he felt the same way and call the wedding off, but he didn't speak a word. All he did was look at Lily and then at Victoire, dumbfounded.

Then her conscious came into play, she was wrong to do what she just did. Victoire and Teddy were happy and she just made herself look like an idiot in front of her whole family. He didn't like her, if he did then why would he be marrying Victoire? "I'm sorry," she said, directing it more towards Victoire than anyone else. Pushing her way through the rows of filled chairs, she reached the aisle and ran towards the door.

Once she was away from everyone, she broke down crying, causing her mascara to trickle down her face. She needed to leave, she couldn't stay here in this nightmare any longer. Twisting on the spot, she Apparated to the first place that appeared in her mind.

When she landed, she felt the sand against her toes and relaxed a little. She took a deep breath and the smell of the ocean filled her nose as the warm summer breeze swept through her dark red hair. The ocean was one of her favorite places to be, this spot was extra special because it was Teddy who showed it to her. Lily took a few steps forward and sat down on a large grey boulder.

She was so mad at herself, she didn't know what had came over her, why she had acted like that. Teddy loved Victoire and Victoire loved Teddy, why did she feel that she had to change that? She would just have to realize that that was how it was going to be and live with it, despite her feelings. She knew that she should not have ruined their wedding, it was not the time or place to tell him how she felt. She had plenty of chances to before he got engaged and she blew every one of them, but that was her fault.

There was a loud popping sound a few yards behind her and an oh-so-familiar voice called out, tentatively, "Lily?"

She didn't turn around, she knew exactly who it was. Lily listened as the light thuds of footsteps approached her and then he appeared in front of her. He was still wearing the wedding robes that Victoire had chosen for him but his hair was different, it was now a red that was the same shade as hers, where at the wedding it had been its usual turquoise. He spoke, his smooth soft voice was like music to her ears, "We really should talk, you know?"

Lily shook her head, she didn't need to talk to him, she already knew what he came to say. She was too young, she was too much like a sister to him, or something like that, and she was not in the mood to hear it. "There is nothing to talk about. I made a complete fool of myself and ruined your wedding. I'm sorry and I understand if you are mad."

Teddy chuckled at her and replied, "No, Lils, I'm not mad at you. I just really wish that I could have known this sooner than on my wedding day, it would have made things so much easier."

"Why does it matter?" she asked him, irritated. She knew that he didn't feel the same way she did so why did it matter when he found out?

"Well," he said, flashing her his perfect smile that usually made her go weak in the knees, "I can think of three good reasons why it matters. One, if I would have found out sooner, you wouldn't have made a 'fool' of yourself. Two, I would not have had to wear these ridiculous robes," he paused and looked down at his formalwear in a disgusted manner. "And most importantly, three, I would have known sooner that I wasn't the only one who felt that way."


	2. Chapter Two:This Is Not Going To Be Easy

"_If it's love," she said, "then we're going to have to think about the consequences."_

_-Counting Crows, "Anna Begins"_

Lily looked up at him, her round, green eyes connecting with his. Her heart was fluttering in her chest at the mere thought of him returning her love. "You feel the same way?" she asked him hesitantly. She almost did not want him to answer because it felt too good to be true.

Teddy look a few steps closer and picked her hands up from her lap. He did not reply right away, he just studied her face, taking in every detail. After a few minutes he sighed and said, "Yes, Lily, I do love you. But-"

She cut him off. "But?" she said quietly, looking down at her knees. "That was what I was afraid of…"

He let go of one of her petite hands and reached forward and tilted her chin up so he could look into her entrancing eyes as he spoke. "No, listen Lily. I do love you, I really do. It's just that there are so many things against us. It is not going to be easy."

"Whoever said love was easy?' she questioned him, squeezing his hand gently. "Am I worth enough to fight for?"

Teddy cocked his head to one side, causing his red hair to fall over his eyes. Lily's heart melted when he did that; he looked just like a puppy, a very cute one, too. "Of course you are," he told her with a stunning smile. "I just wanted to make sure you know what you were getting into."

Lily blushed and grinned at him. He was hers, finally. She just hoped that it would stay that way. "Teddy," she started. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head and replied, "Anything, my Lilyflower."

She smiled at him when he used the pet name that, according to her dad, her grandfather used for her grandmother. "I was just wondering when you started to like me?" her cheeks blushed bright red again as she looked up at him.

He looked up at the sky as he ran a hand through his red hair. A look of thought crossed his face for a few seconds as he counted back the years. "I remember now," he said, looking back at her. "It was when you were fifteen and came home from Hogwarts for the summer. You asked me to teach you how to fly and by the end of the day, I was head-over-heels for you. Not that I didn't love you before, but that was more of a sister-brother love."

She laughed at the memory; flying was not her strongest point. Teddy had tried his hardest that day to teach her how to ride on a broomstick without killing herself. "That day? Out of all of the different days that we spent together, you started to like me on that one? Why?"

It was his turn to blush, his hair turning a light pink to match his cheeks. "I don't know why," he told her sheepishly. "You just kept falling and crashing but you would not give up. I guess I liked that you were determined."

Lily beamed; this was better than her dreams. Teddy, her Teddy, loved her back. All of those tears that she had shed over the years on him had been worth it; they finally paid off. She knew it was not all good, it was not going to come easy for them, they were going to have to work for it.

She reached out for his other hand and pulled him closer to her. He climbed onto the rock beside her and wrapped one arm around her small waist. Lily rested her head up against his shoulder and inhaled his scent. He smelled amazing, a mix of cologne and mint she decided as she took another breath. Then a thought hit her and she became worried again. "Teddy," she whispered into his robes, "what will my dad think?"

Lily felt him become tense but it quickly passed. He placed a gentle hand on her head and told her softly, "It will be fine, I promise; I think he'll understand. Anyways, he has always told me that he wished that I was really a part of the family."

Lily fixed her head so she could look up at his beautiful face. Although he hid it well in his voice, she knew him well enough to see that he was worried. "I don't think that this is what he quite had in mind." She paused to watch him smile half-heartedly. "Are you worried?" she questioned him, hoping that he would let her know the true answer.

He looked down at her and replied, "Of course I am worried; scared half to death is a better way to describe it. Your whole family is probably really mad at me for leaving Victoire at the wedding to run after you like I did. They were all excited to see her and me get married."

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him talk; she did not want him to be afraid of her family but she could not really blame him. She had one more question that she had to ask him; her stomach dropped just to think about it. "Teddy?" she murmured, moving her head off his shoulder and unwrapping his arm from around her middle.

Teddy gave her a confused look and replied tentatively, "Yes?…"

"What are you going to do about Victoire?"

**Thanks everyone for reviewing/favoriting/putting this story on your alerts. I hope you all like the new chapter! **

**Thank you Mew-Tsubaki for being an awesome beta! Can I Haz Teddeh? hahaha  
**


	3. Chapter Three: I'm Sorry

_"Don't you see-I'm not the only one for you but you're the only one for me."_

_-Secondhand Serenade "Stay Close, Don't Go"_

Teddy's face fell and a grave look crossed it as he turned away from her, looking towards the ocean. Lily watched in silence as his pale pink hair changed into a somber blue. "Lily," he said slowly, "do we have to discuss her right now?"

She nodded her head and replied, "Yes, I need to know. I can't just keep hoping that you aren't going to be with her anymore; I need to know if you are or if you are not." She could not allow herself to fall any harder for him if he was still unsure about Victoire. It would not be fair for her or for Victoire; he had to make a choice.

He sighed and shook his head, undecided, "I don't know, Lily. I mean, I was obviously in love with her, or at least I thought I was. I do not know if I still love her; I am so confused. What I feel, or felt, for her is nothing like I feel for you- I know that for sure. She's just so bossy and we always are bickering about stupid things, but we have been together for so long. Neither one of us is truly happy, I believe, it doesn't make it any easier, though. I need some time to think, Lily."

This upset Lily; that was not what she wanted to hear. She needed to hear that he felt nothing at all for her cousin but she knew that that wasn't possible; Teddy and Victoire had been together way too long for him not to feel anything for her suddenly. "Why did you come after me if you were not one hundred percent sure about how you felt?" she asked him, her voice slightly harsher than she had planned. "Why did you say you loved me if you still loved Victoire? I need to know these things, Teddy."

"I know how I feel about you, Lily. I really truly do love you- there is no doubt in my mind about that. I just need to talk to Victoire; I need to end things with her before I can start anything with you." He looked over at her, worry etched across his face.

"When are you going to talk to her? And when you do, what are you going to tell her?" she asked him, avoiding his gaze. She was trying to stay strong and she knew that one glance into his ever-changing eyes would cause her to melt into a puddle.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, does that sound good? I'll tell her how much I love you and that I don't think that it is going to work out between us. I'll end the engagement," he said to her, still watching her, a little nervous about saying the wrong thing.

"I guess," she said, shortly. Lily had hoped that he was going to do it today but tomorrow was better than nothing. She reached for the straps of her high-heels to take them off since they were killing her feet; she was not one for wearing them anyways.

"Can I help you?" he asked, scooting closer to her and extending a hand towards her shoes.

"No," she snapped at him, causing him to frown and move back to his original spot on the rock. She still was not very impressed with him for saying he loved her without ending it Victoire first. She slipped both of her shoes off and slid down from the rock. She sighed with contentment when the sand hit her feet; how she loved the ocean. Lily walked towards the water, her back to Teddy, until she reached its edge. The warm water licked her feet as the waves crashed at the shore, over and over again. She wished that she had her bathing-suit with her; she could really use a nice, relaxing swim right at the moment.

Lily felt two soft hands, one on each of her shoulders, and a pair of lips whispered into her ear, "Are you mad at me, Lils?"

His breath tickled her ear and she shrugged his hands off her. Was she mad at him? She had not really decided, but one thing she knew for sure was that she had to resist him until Victoire and he were officially over. "Teddy," she said, her back still facing him but she could feel that he was hovering by her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm definitely not happy with you."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her close to him and started to twirl around in circles. "I'm sorry!" he yelled over her protests. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Put me down," she screamed as she struggled to get away from him. "Now, Teddy! I'm not joking!"

He laughed loudly and kept spinning. "Not until you accept my apology," he said as he laughed. "Say 'it's okay, Teddy' and I'll let you go!"

She squirmed in his arms while kicking her feet. She didn't want to accept his apology because it wasn't okay, not yet. "What if I accept it tomorrow?!"

He paused, still holding her tightly to his chest. "I suppose so," he decided, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be mad at me though," he said, giving her a puppy-dog pout as his hair changed back to red. "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to be a lot more than just mad," she told him, twisting out of his grip. He didn't fight her this time; he unwrapped his arms from around her and watched her walk away.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm glad that people are reading this story! Hmmm, what's going to happen when Lupin has a talk with Victoire? I guess we'll find out soon! **

**Thanks Mew-Tsubaki for looking over this; you're an awesome beta!  
**


	4. Chapter Four: This Isn't Love

_"So give me one good reason why you're still in love."_

_-Chiodos "Bulls Have Horns"_

Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest as she walked down Diagon Alley that she was surprised that no one else heard it. Teddy told her that he was meeting with Victoire that afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron so they could talk. She wanted to surprise him after they were done by meeting him there so they could hang out in the warm weather. He had been there with her cousin for over an hour and a half when she arrived so she decided that she would take a peek in the pub to see if they were still talking.

She had been tough on him the day before but she had to be. It was not like she enjoyed to see him sad; actually, it killed her inside. She was sure, though, that he was going to put a stop to his relationship with Victoire; he told her that he was going to and Teddy would never lie to her.

Lily was excited to get to see him as her boyfriend; the mere thought of it filled her stomach with fluttering butterflies and put a smile on her face. He was finally her Teddybear, not Victoire's, not some other girl's, hers and only hers.

She did feel bad for her cousin, though; she truly did. She could not let that stop her from loving Teddy; Victoire would get over it, anyways. Her cousin always had been extremely popular with guys and she would probably have some love-struck new boyfriend within the next week. She did not love him like Lily loved him and Teddy deserved to be completely loved. Victoire's heart could not and would not ever be entirely committed to one person; she was too in love with herself for that to ever happen.

Lily approached the front door and slowly opened it. She stuck her head inside of the building to scan the room for Teddy and see whether or not he was busy.

It turned out that he was busy; it was not with talking, though. She watched in horror as Victoire leaned forward and gave Teddy a good snog; he didn't even put up much of a fight. She could feel her heart breaking and crumbling inside of her chest as tears started to fall freely from her emerald eyes.

Lily slammed the door shut with unnecessary force, causing Teddy to look up just in time to see her scarlet ponytail bouncing away as she walked hurriedly.

She heard footsteps running behind her in her direction but she did not care; the last thing that she wanted to do was to talk to him. Lily could not walk very quickly, though, since her tears were blurring her vision.

"Lily, wait!" she heard him call after her.

She spun around sharply and yelled at him, "Leave me alone!"

Teddy had caught up with her when she paused so now he stood directly in front of her, panting slightly from chasing after her. His hair was a bright orange, which could only mean that he was extremely upset. "Lily, that," he pointed back towards the Leaky Cauldron, "that was not what it looked like."

"Oh really?" she said, fire tipping her words. "Then tell me, what exactly was it if it wasn't you snogging Victoire?!"

"She kissed me! I was breaking up with her and she just attacked me! Lily, please believe me," he ended with a pleading tone.

"Hate to break it to you but that is not how you end a relationship with someone!" she yelled back at him, causing people in the street to look over their shoulders at the scene. "Just go away, Teddy!" She turned away from him to stalk away; she was finished talking to him.

Teddy sprang forward and grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from leaving. "I love you, Lily. Why can't you see that!" he pleaded. "I broke up with her, I swear I did! She means nothing to me- I want to be with _you_!"

Lily tried to pull away from him but he held on tightly. "Let me go now, Teddy! I don't want to hear your lies! Do you know how many guys use that 'she kissed me' line for an excuse?! Did you think I was stupid enough to fall for it?!"

Teddy did not want to hurt her wrist so he moved his hands up to hold on to her arms near her elbows. "I am not lying to you," he told her, no longer hollering. "I love you and I know that you love me back. Why do you not trust me?"

Her tears fell rapidly as she struggled to be free of his grip. She knew that there was only one thing that she could say to him to make him release her. "You're wrong!" she shouted. "I hate you, Teddy Lupin! I hate you!"

His hair turned black the instant those harsh words reached his ears and he dropped his hands. "You are just saying that, Lily. You don't really mean it," he said quietly, it was like he was trying to convince himself, not her. He looked at her with wide, sad eyes, waiting for her response.

She shook her head and replied lowly, "No, I mean it."

"Can't we just talk about this? Lilyflower-"

"Don't you 'Lilyflower' me!" she snapped, loudly. "There is nothing to talk about. If you loved me like you claim to, then why would you just let her kiss you like that?"

He looked down at his feet morosely. "I told you I was sorry and that she was the one that snogged me. What more do you want me to do?"

"I want you to mean it."

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/added to story alerts/favorited this story/ added me to your favorite authors/added me to your story alerts! I'm really happy with how well people seem to be liking this! **

**Thanks again Mew! I guess we could take turns letting Teddy cry on our shoulders. :p  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Letters&Flowers

"_I'm a mess; I confess that I am nothing without you_

_And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest."_

_-The Scene Aesthetic, "Come What May"_

A sharp tapping noise came from the direction of her window; she knew what it was without looking over since it the same thing had been happening once an hour, on the hour, all day today and the day before. The only time it stopped was at night and she was thankful for that. Lily strode over to the window and, once again, opened it. In popped the same large barn owl with the same exact thing tied on its leg as before: a red rose and a piece of parchment. She untied these things from the owl's leg and it flew away into the breezy summer day.

Lily already had an idea of what was written on the parchment, but she undid the scroll anyways. Her green eyes read the brief message and narrowed when they finished.

"_I'm sorry, Lily. What can I do to make it up to you? Just tell me and I will do it._

_Love, your Teddybear."_

Shaking her head, she tossed the letter and flower onto her bedside table, along with the others. She did not care what Teddy had to say; she was not ready to talk with him.

Lily had not returned home the last few days; she had not seen her parents since the wedding. She did not think that she could face them yet. She had gone knocking on Rose's apartment and begged her cousin to let her stay for a few nights. Rose welcomed her with open arms and told her to stay as long as she needed to stay. She had let her parents know, by owl, where she was staying and that she was not quite ready to come home. Her mother had sent her a letter back saying that she could come home whenever she was ready and that no one there was upset with her.

"Rose?" she called out, feeling a sudden need to talk to someone about her problems. Her cousin had not asked about what happened after she left the wedding and Lily had not been ready to tell her, until now.

"Yes?" Rose appeared in the doorway, her scarlet hair pulled up into a perfectly messy bun, something that Lily was never able to accomplish.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked her, hesitantly.

An understanding look crossed over her face and she nodded her head. "Of course you can. Come, sit down on the bed." She took her own seat at the head of the bed and patted the area across from her.

Lily crossed the room and sat down opposite from Rose, hugging her knees. "I don't know what to do about Teddy," she told her cousin as the tears started drip from her eyes. Rose had plenty of experience with difficult relationships; after all, her long time boyfriend was a Malfoy.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened when you left for Diagon Alley?" her cousin asked her.

Lily sniffed and wiped her tears with her hand. "I walked in on Vicky kissing him, or at least, he said that she was the one who kissed him…. I'm not sure if I believe him."

Rose nodded her head and then asked, "Do you truly think that he would lie to you?"

"I don't know, Rosie. I want to say 'no' but I can't. I wish I had never said anything and then he would not be so hurt." She glanced over to the pile of roses and letters and sighed.

Rose followed her gazed and when she saw the heap of flowers her eyes widened. "He sent you all of those?"

"Every hour, on the hour, for the past two days," Lily told her, shaking her head.

"Well, I think he is sorry. At least, it looks like that," she said with a small grin. "Why don't you talk to him? It will never be right between you two if you never give him a chance to explain."

Lily rubbed her eyes and shook her head again. "I do not think I can talk to him; I can't stand him at the moment and being near him would probably not help anything. I need time just to think everything over."

"I understand, Lily. If you truly love him, you will know it," her cousin told her, pulling her into an embrace. "I gotta go, though. I told Scorp that I would meet him for lunch on his work break. I'll see you soon." Rose moved off the bed and left the room.

Her talk with Rose helped a little bit; she felt better telling someone what she was going through. She could not take her cousin's advice, though, not yet. She felt that if she talked with Teddy right now, she would not even want to try and understand what he was telling her. A break between them would be what she needed at the moment to get her thoughts all sorted out.

Lily did not actually hate Teddy; she had only told him that so he would let her go. Her fragile heart broke all over again when she watched a pained look cross over his face; she did not like to see him upset. Lately, it seemed to her that all they had done the past few days was make each other upset. Maybe they did not really belong together.

She heard another knock at the window and let out a groan. Had it already been an hour since the last letter and flower? Glancing at the gold watch on her wrist, she saw that only thirty five minutes had passed since the last owl had come to the window. Curious, she approached the window and pushed the red silk curtains to the side. She jumped backwards with surprise when she saw a face peering back at her.

**Who is looking at her through the window? I wonder....hahaha. I hope that everyone liked it and don't forget to review. I thank you all kindly for the reviews that you have left.**

**Thanks again Mew!  
**


	6. Chapter Six: How Do I Love Thee?

"_A part of me honestly hates you_

_But still all I want is you,_

_And your love"_

_-Craig Owens, "All Based On A Storyline"_

"Teddy!" she shrieked, taken aback. Outside of her window was Teddy, hovering on his broomstick.

"Please, Lily, let me in," he said to her, his voice muffled by the glass.

"What are you thinking?!" she shouted at him, the window still closed. "Muggles are going to see you!"

"All the more reason to let me in," he replied with a smile.

Lily let him come in because she did not want him to get in trouble with the Ministry. She turned her back on him and returned to her bed. "How did you know I was here?" she questioned him angrily.

After getting through the small opening, Teddy stood awkwardly on the other side of the room. He looked quite nervous to be there. "Uhh, we all know that Rose is no good at keeping secrets…"

She made a mental note to have a talk with her cousin once she returned home. "Rose needs to keep her nose out of other people's business," she replied lividly.

Teddy strode over to the bed and took a seat opposite of Lily. He glanced at her cautiously and said, "Don't be mad at her; she was only trying to help. Why didn't you reply to my letters? I really wanted to talk to you."

Lily shot him an irritated look and replied, "I wasn't ready to talk -I guess I do not have much of a choice now."

"Lily, please understand that I really was not the one who snogged Victoire," he stated, looking at her pleadingly.

"Teddy, I would love to believe you but I just can't…"

"Why not?" he asked, his voice full of desperation. "What can I do to make you realize that I am not lying? Just tell me and I'll do it."

Lily was now starting to question herself. She did not know for sure that he was lying -he had never lied to her before… It actually sounded like something Victoire would do, now that she thought about it… "I'm so confused right now," she said lowly, burying her face in her hands. She felt Teddy move closer to her and wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Just give me one chance," he said quietly into her ear. "I will prove to you how much I care about you." He moved her hands so he could see her face and said, "Please, Lily, I'm begging you."

She searched his eyes to see if she could find the slightest hint of being lied to but she was unable to detect one. All of the walls that she had built up during the past few days were starting to crumble. She wanted to give him a chance but she was hesitant… "Do you promise not to go near Victoire for a while?"

Teddy smiled and eagerly responded, "If I never see her again, I would not be the slightest bit upset." He squeezed her tightly in his arms. "I have absolutely no feelings for her. All of my feelings are for you and only you."

Lily looked at him and gave him a weak smile. She knew that she loved him so very much but after watching what had happened in that pub she was still uneasy. Giving him a chance was the only thing that she could do so he could prove to her that he was done with her cousin. "I've missed you," she said quietly. "Even when I was mad, I still missed you."

He pulled her up onto his lap and rocked her side to side slowly. "I missed you, too. I think that you might have realized that, though," he said, glancing over at the pile of roses and notes.

Lily smiled at him and rested her head up against his chest. "I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I don't now and I didn't then -I just wanted you to let me go."

Teddy patted her head affectionately and said, "Don't worry about it. I know you love me -the past has been forgotten."

Lily moved her head up and gently kissed him. It was way better than she could have ever expected; it was as if their lips were made for one another. She slowly pulled back and said, "I love you, Teddy. How much do you love me?"

He gave her a goofy smile that she loved so much and ran a hand easily through her long, red hair. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways," he quoted. "One, you are adorable, two, you are stubborn, three, you ar-"

She cut him off by pressing a single finger to his soft lips. "Do you love me enough to go talk with my parents tomorrow?"

**Yay for Lily/Teddy! I hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter! Don't forget to review.**

**The quote "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways" is from Elizabeth Barrett Browning. This chapter was done for Mew-Tsubaki's quote challenge that I highly suggest that you go check out(located in the HPFC forum!) Thanks Mew for betaing and having such an awesome quote challenge.  
**


End file.
